


只是你

by EastEating



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastEating/pseuds/EastEating
Summary: 阿伦戴尔的艾莎到底是不是如她所说的Alpha，安娜又是不是Omega？没人真的知道。只有安娜知道，她这位性格温柔的姐姐是位如假包换的Alpha，而她自己——是个再无趣不过的Beta。
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 9





	1. Anna

换上一身便于行动的裤装，绕过仆人们的视线，Anna扎了个低马尾，轻车熟路地用麻绳荡到了城墙外部，站起身，得意于自己愈发熟练的翻墙技术，吹了声口哨。

若是被她姐姐或管家发现她这位Omega这么天天跑出去玩，非得闹成阿伦戴尔继封国十三年后的又一大事。

阿伦戴尔的小公主是位Omega，与百年难遇的Alpha Elsa是天造地设的一对——这只是对外宣称，原因说来话长，总之，只有Anna她自己清楚，她是个落到人堆里就能被各式信息素淹没的平庸Beta。但幸好她的资质不错，不负阿伦戴尔王储之名，散发的信息素比普通的Beta强烈，只消假装自己有一个月一来的发情期，闻到Alpha信息素的时候装模作样地脚软一下，埋在姐姐的颈间“嘤嘤嘤”地撒撒娇，就能瞒天过海，谁见了不会夸一句“是个好O”呢！

哦对了，她随身携带的所谓“Omega抑制剂”是她自制的巧克力味糖浆，做得太好喝了，她总贪杯。

“Anna！”

听到自己的名字，Anna缩回伸向口袋里抑制剂的手，遗憾地舔舔嘴唇，回味一下巧克力的美味，应着“来了！”奔向冲她招手的友人。

“最近怎么出来得那么频繁？”

“Elsa这几天特别忙，我都找不到机会跟她玩，只好出来啦。”

听到“玩”这个字，友人意味深长地露出笑容，一副“我懂的”的样子冲Anna点点头，却叫她心虚地缩了缩脖子。

虽然她坚称自己是个Omega，但阿伦戴尔城内关于“Anna其实是个Alpha”的传闻屡禁不绝。理由无他，这位红发小公主在城堡内还能装装身娇体弱Omega的样子，到了外头就忍不住放飞自我，曾经创下一分钟内为追一头猪毁了一整个百人宴席的伟业。Omega可做不到上一秒四百米冲刺跑，下一秒一头栽进水里，再下一秒还能浑身湿漉漉地翻过八米高城墙回家的激烈运动。再加上她玩疯的时候总忘记Omega闻到信息素要表现出不适，Alpha的传闻自然而然就传开了。

有Alpha就有个Omega，这是国民们喜闻乐见的事。于是，“伟大的Alpha为了照顾自己心爱的Omega姐姐，甘愿交换AO身份，为自己的Omega女王奉献一生”这样的小说设定风靡一时，与“女王Elsa才是Alpha”的设定势均力敌，甚至能盖过一头。Anna都看过，都很有趣，要不是她怕事情闹太大被Elsa发现关禁闭，她可真想跟Elsa分享一下她们国民的智慧结晶。

她一边同对方走向城市中心，一边问：“最近出了什么新书么？”

这位Anna的友人兼书贩等她这句话已久。她热情地从布口袋里掏出书递给她：“两本姐A，两本妹A，打平了。但最近姐A派在酝酿大事，过几天要出大部头，你小心点。”

小心什么？反正没一本是讲Beta的，谁A都一样。Anna苦笑着点头，掏出钱把四本都买下来。“别让别人知道我买书啊。”

“明白明白，你交代这么多次，我耳朵都要起茧了。放心，我嘴巴严得很。”

Anna应了一声，半信不信。她迅速把四本书塞进她随身的小包，听见远处传来的尖叫声。实际上是Beta的“Alpha”抬起头，对远处的几位Beta咧开笑容，成功获得对方再次的喜悦尖叫。

她的书贩友人拍拍她的肩：“我们的Alpha真是一如既往地受欢迎啊。”

“我是Omega。”Anna重复她说了几百遍的话。

“嗯嗯，我明白的。”她用力点点头，跟Anna打声招呼，离开了。

她站的是妹A。

没等Anna走到城镇中心，几位阿伦戴尔有名的Omega就围了上来。她热情地同他们打招呼。

“我昨天找过工人了，你们的棚屋修好了吗？”

“正在修！您找的人手脚麻利极了。”

Anna微笑，避开对方投来的带有爱意的目光，转向另一位Omega：“Maria！你已经能走路啦，骨折完全好了吗？”

“多亏了您带来的药膏，我恢复得很快。”

Anna再次避开对方带有同样爱意的视线，又觉得自己这样太过刻意。不知为何，阿伦戴尔仅有的那几十位Omega都坚持认为Anna才是Alpha。至于这些Omega抱有这种想法是否出于某些私心……Anna就不打算深入想了。

呃，至少，自打Anna常来城内后，就再也没有哪个Omega有兴趣在Elsa眼前散发信息素了。这对Anna这位天生没能力和Elsa标记在一起的Beta而言可是件大好事。

王室官方的声明一直是她和Elsa是伴侣，她自己是个Omega，所以，她这可不算假装Alpha欺骗他人感情啊。

“殿下，能私下谈谈吗？”

Anna对上这位老人的目光，同围在她身边的Omega告别，跟上他的脚步。

“到了？”

老人递给她一个麻袋，玻璃管在里头碰撞发出清脆响声。“这些够用半年了。”

Anna掂量一下，不满道：“胡说，这可不够半年啊。”

“别挑剔了，殿下。”老人低声说，“Beta的抑制剂可不是这么好找的。”

这话丝毫不能安慰Anna。她计算着这些抑制剂够她和Elsa上几次床。

Beta要装成Omega有个大问题：性器官。Beta的性器在未勃起时藏在阴唇之间，勃起时就会像阴茎一样高高立起，后者可不是Omega该有的样子。Beta的抑制剂应运而生，但像她这样想装成Omega的Beta少之又少，所以抑制剂特别难找。Anna分化成Beta后，在港口蹲了近一年才找到货源，一拿到Beta抑制剂，就火速在Elsa面前脱光了衣服——不，咳，是装成了Omega发情的样子。

“一年才？”Elsa表示疑问。

禁欲快一年的Anna光是想象和Elsa上床就够她这位Beta像Omega发情一样让下体泛滥成灾，她夹着大腿不耐地扭动，看向Elsa，大着胆子反问：“不行？”

遂成。

综上所述，这Beta抑制剂可是她的命根子啊。

告别卖Beta抑制剂的老人，Anna在城里逗留一会儿，靠着她广泛的交际圈把国民们琐碎的小事解决掉——这样他们就不用天天打扰Elsa了，这位仗着自己身强体壮天天熬夜折腾自己的Alpha本就够忙——便愉快地哼着歌、扯着她那装满Omega抑制剂（巧克力糖浆）、Beta抑制剂（真的是抑制剂）和四本她和Elsa的小说的小书包带子回家了。

可她愉快的心情没有持续多久。

扑面而来的薄荷味信息素熏得她满脸通红，这是Elsa的信息素没错，但Elsa哪怕在暴露魔法的时候都没让自己的信息素如此放肆。

一定是出什么事了。

灌下一小瓶刚买到的Beta抑制剂，Anna循着气味摸到城堡大厅，气味最浓烈的大厅却找不到Elsa的身影，反而有好几个Omega，被这顶级Alpha的气味搅乱理智，把平日的会客大厅折腾成淫乱如妓院的梦幻乡。

这些Omega都不是阿伦戴尔的人，难怪今天的港口停泊着数只大船。但Anna没听说Elsa今天有会见外宾的安排！闻到Omega浓烈的信息素味道，她意识到这些Omega的资历都算顶级——是可以配得上Elsa的那种资历。

Beta心里咯噔一下，目光捕捉到一个身影。

“Kai！怎么回事？”

从她父亲年幼时就为阿伦戴尔王室服务的Beta管家正在努力控制局面。看到Anna，Kai冲她行礼：“殿下。只是个普通的会面。”

因为焦虑，她的语气有些冲：“普通的会面会来这么多Omega？”

Kai动动嘴唇，没发声，只是低眉恭敬地站着。

这相当于默认。Anna脸色苍白：“Elsa已经标记我了。”

她确实在和Elsa上床的第一晚就求她标记了自己，Elsa的牙明明白白地咬破了她后颈的腺体，Alpha的浓烈气息侵入身体，那一瞬间Anna觉得自己要被一头巨狼的尖牙贯穿。Beta的腺体是假腺体，空有存在但没有具体作用，无法和Alpha或Omega进行标记；但她被Elsa“标记”时确实觉得自己是个Omega，她属于Elsa了，全身心都属于她。这就够了。天啊，她被Elsa标记了，Elsa也以为她标记了一个Omega，这还不够吗？还要她怎样？

“标记？”Kai皱着眉，瞟一眼大厅混乱的场面，想要尽早结束这场对话，“殿下，我不知道您有什么误解，但我分得清Alpha和Omega标记前后的区别，您没有被标记。”

Anna硬着头皮说：“那我现在就让她去标记我。”

“哎……殿下。”Kai长叹一声，“陛下为何不标记您的原因很明显。您虽是个Omega，但您并不是……资历很好的Omega。”

“你们挑Omega也要挑资历吗？！”Anna喊出这句话时很清楚答案，它比起问句更像个求饶。

“因为陛下是一位非常优秀的Alpha。”Kai耐着性子，抛下最后一句话，转身去处理混乱的场面：“她需要一位更加配得上她的Omega。”

Anna眼前一黑。过往的回忆涌进脑海。

Anna的分化期恰在Elsa魔法暴露离家出走一事解决之后，对情欲懵懵懂懂的少女在十八岁时直挺挺撞上了Alpha姐姐的枪口，丘比特之箭在她心口扎得结结实实，她做梦都想要跟姐姐上床。未分化的她幻想自己是个Omega，幻想自己醉酒般醉自家姐姐薄荷味清凉的信息素，幻想姐姐的阴茎插进自己的体内，而她用腿镣铐似的地锁住姐姐的腰，大腿向下用力，深一点、再深一点，她听见姐姐的低声呻吟，阴茎根部的结膨胀，带着一分疼痛和九分快感，把她们的下体牢牢锁住、再也分不开，精液在下一秒射进她的体内……

她想着这些事自慰，突然与高潮不同的热潮涌来，她明白自己的分化期到了。Omega，她一定会是Omega！恋爱中的少女拥有通天的自信，她没有停下自慰的手，又开始想象自己刚变成Omega时散发的浓烈信息素会吸引Elsa的注意。她会软在姐姐的怀里，手从Elsa的脸颊开始一路下抚，最后握住Elsa勃起的阴茎。

她会说：“操我。”

而她的Alpha会臣服于她。

但这些都没有发生。

Beta的分化期如此短，短得叫她甚至来不及完成一轮高潮，热潮前后的身体几乎没有什么变化，就像只是经历了一次短暂的身体不适。消失的热潮像寒冰一样冷却了她的热情，Anna愣愣地低头看向下体那从上端阴唇勃起的圆柱，它在性交上的能力介于Alpha的阴茎和Omega的阴蒂之间，清楚地告知她没有成为Omega，没法名正言顺地成为Alpha Elsa的Omega妻子。

至少比变成Alpha好。她安慰自己。Beta和Alpha结婚的案例也不算少，总比Alpha和Alpha、Omega和Omega来得好。

Anna差点就这么自我安慰成功了，却在听到Elsa的敲门声后立即掉了眼泪。像个开关，上一秒她还轻巧地笑着，稳稳当当地走在青草地上，下一秒她的腰上勒着绳子，绳子捆着石头，一头栽进看不见底的漆黑深海里。她被泪水淹没了，她被毫无道理的委屈和愤怒淹没了。

新晋Beta从床上跳起，抢在Elsa拧开门把手之前锁上门。她试图压住自己丢脸的啜泣声，但毫无办法：如果她不哭泣出声，她会被嗓子那卡着石子似的哽咽感窒息。

“Anna，你还好吧？发生什么事了，为什么你要锁门？”

经过那十三年，姐妹俩都对“关门”一事颇为敏感，Anna清楚自己不该这么吓Elsa，但她却没有勇气打开门。

她想安慰Elsa说，没关系，就是件小事。

可没法。Anna好像忽然退化成刚出生的婴儿，丧失了组织语言的能力，只会抵着门缩成一团哭。她像被关进一个铜制大钟，有一个问句像钟声，冲击力在她体内反反复复地荡，激起心脏的颤抖：为什么不是她？

同样是阿伦戴尔的王室，为什么Elsa是Alpha中的顶尖，她却是平庸的Beta？为什么她不能和Elsa成为人人羡慕的伴侣？

门外窸窸窣窣，冰魔法的凉意透过门传达至Anna的背部。

“Anna，开门。”她的姐姐试图强硬地下达一个命令，话语里止不住的颤音却透露着她的恐惧，“不要吓我。”

Anna使劲擦掉眼泪，很大声地回应：“我很好！Elsa，别担心我！”

“那就让我进去。”

她停顿一下，突兀地说：“我分化成Omega了。”

Anna一直没想明白，到底是什么念头让她选择欺骗她的姐姐，又是什么念头让她即使选择对身体有害的Beta抑制剂，也要坚持隐瞒到现在？这完全不像她。Anna向来隐瞒不住秘密，她讨厌撒谎。

但她其实很清楚问题的答案，它从一开始就明明白白地摆在那儿。

因为没有什么比Elsa更重要。

为了不失去Elsa，Anna可以做任何事。

“Elsa！”

她甚至忘记敲门，就推开了书房的大门。Elsa站在那儿瞪大眼睛看她：“Anna！你怎么——”

明明她是散发信息素的罪魁祸首，怎么能摆出一副无辜的表情？Anna在心底抱怨，快步走向她，一路脱掉自己的衣服。她轻轻一推就把她那强壮的Alpha推回到Elsa身后的椅子上，弯腰将自己的裤子脱掉，面对面地坐在Elsa的大腿上。

“对不起，Anna，”Elsa的手顺势搭在Anna的腰间，没有阻止她，皱着眉说，“是不是我的信息素影响到你了？”

她的Alpha可真喜欢柔柔弱弱地道歉啊，就是因为这样，别人才会以为她是个Omega。Anna眯着眼睛想。Elsa身上浓郁但清甜的信息素气味仿佛要把Anna醉倒，Beta Anna像Omega一样闻到这气味就浑身酥软。“对，”Anna说，凑上前亲亲Elsa的唇，把自己的内衣扣子解开，“所以你要负责。”

Anna撩开Elsa半开衩的裙子，才发现Alpha的内裤已经被胀满。把内裤往下稍稍一扯，巨大的阴茎就从里头弹出来，高高立起。

“好硬。”Anna握住它，调笑道。她努力不去想，为何Alpha的阴茎硬得像做足了前戏。是哪位优异的Omega在她面前搔首弄姿？是的，一定是的，Omega天生具有诱惑人的能力，他们的信息素会比Beta强太多太多。

Beta后撤半步，跪在地上，按住Alpha的大腿内侧，努力让自己信息素散发得更浓烈些。

但她再怎么努力也比不上Omega平日散发信息素的半分。

——又来了，Anna，你又开始胡思乱想了。

Anna抿抿嘴，把注意力重新集中到眼前Alpha的阴茎上。她伸出舌头舔一舔阴茎的顶部，就激起Elsa的颤抖的回应。

不止在性格上，她的Alpha在敏感的程度上也与Omega有得一拼，Anna的一点小动作就能获得巨大的反馈。这样虚弱的Alpha，她怎么放心让她跟别的Omega接触呢？要是Elsa当真是Omega就好了，就像那些小说里写的那样，Anna是个Alpha，她会保护她；又或者，她们俩都是Beta，那就再方便不过了。

Anna没头没脑地乱想，正想张嘴含下Elsa的阴茎，被Elsa伸手阻止：“不，Anna，去床上。”

没等Anna回应，Elsa就先蹲下身把她拦腰抱起。冰制成的纱凭空出现，轻柔地遮住Anna裸露的全身。

她今天好像特别急躁，一定是刚刚在大厅发生了什么事。Anna想开口问，最后却只是乖乖地缩在Elsa的怀里，让Elsa抱着自己走到卧室。

让Anna她做Omega也不错。Anna埋在Elsa的颈间，让自己浸泡在姐姐美好的信息素里，又开始神游天际。

其实她当什么都可以，只要对象是Elsa就好。只要别人不要反对就好。

思索间，她的后背落入柔软的床褥，身上的冰纱融化开来，颗粒质感的小碎冰在她的乳尖摩挲至消失，Anna低吟出声，不自觉地挺起胸，像自愿将自己送入狼口的小羊羔。Elsa给她垫了个枕头，才开始用手指玩弄Anna的乳尖。然后，她俯身亲吻她，轻咬Anna的嘴唇。“你总是走神。在想什么？”Elsa问，语气里带着娇嗔。

天啊，她这副样子好像Omega在向Alpha索求。Anna的胡思乱想成功地把现实和想法混为一谈，在情欲的扰乱下，Anna一会儿觉得自己是Alpha，下体的粗大阴茎因为眼前娇柔的Omega充血得发疼；一会儿又觉得自己是Omega，扭动湿透了的下身哀求女王Alpha的进入。她没法回应，浑身发烫，只知道自己全身心地渴求Elsa的下一步抚摸。但Elsa问完那句话就再无动作，Anna呜咽一声，可怜兮兮地扯着Elsa的衣角，说：“你啊。在想你。”

“骗人。”Elsa嘟囔，但没再欺负她，阴茎顶着Anna湿得不能再湿的下体，稍稍用力就顺着Anna的体液插了进去。

我没有骗人——Anna想这么说，但体内清晰的异物感让她失去阻止语言的能力，只能吐出连自己也听不懂的破碎的句子，破碎的句子又在Elsa的猛烈进攻下化为呻吟，呻吟在最后变成一个名字：

“Elsa。”

Anna快疯了。她呻吟着哭泣，侧着脑袋，一只手掐着身下的被单像要把它撕碎，另一只手握成拳头，用手臂遮着自己的眼睛。Beta不知道自己身在何方，呼唤名字只是她本能的行为，野兽似的天生的本能，仿佛呼唤这个名字就能拯救她的生命。“Elsa——呜，啊！Elsa……”

她呼唤的那个人突然停下了。

“转过来。”Elsa说。

Anna没有力气起身，Elsa似乎很清楚这点，所以她在说完这句话后不等Anna反应，就立马拔出阴茎，给Anna翻了个身，双手将Anna的腰部提起，迅速插了进去。

这一套动作流畅得过分，Anna的空虚感只保持了一瞬，像骤然停下的倾盆大雨在下一秒下得更加猛烈，她被快感淋了个湿透，终于连那个重要的名字都没法顺利地说出了。她浑身瘫软，又因快感被迫紧绷着身体，阴道剧烈地收缩，她被这种矛盾的感受折磨得只会哭泣和呻吟，但她身后的Alpha好像很不满意，竟还俯身咬破了她后颈的腺体。这个动作像将在悬崖边摇摇欲坠的Anna轻轻一推，让她彻底坠落。

她高潮了。

理智在一片白茫茫中逐渐回归，Anna迷迷糊糊地抓着枕头，竟一时不知道自己到底是谁。Alpha，Omega，还是……Beta？不知为何，她产生了一种错觉，觉得自己下体那根Beta的阴茎刚刚射了精。这种错觉将她白天可以好好压下的耻辱感重新提起，情欲的燥热尚未褪去，她却冷得打起了哆嗦。Beta——天啊，她连资质平平的Omega都不是，她是Beta！她骗了全阿伦戴尔的人，最重要的是，她骗了她最爱的姐姐！

“Elsa。”她开口，转身抓住Elsa的一只手臂，唯恐对方在她说完下句话后离她而去。

她疯了，她要完蛋了。

“我有一件很重要的事要跟你说。”她哭泣着，因恐惧颤抖着，却还是坚持说下去，“我不是Omega，我是Beta。我骗了你。”


	2. Elsa

“陛下，您去哪里了？”

Elsa瞥了一眼Kai就收回目光：

“随便走走。”

她最近和Kai冲突重重。这位从她父亲年幼时就为阿伦戴尔王室服务的忠心管家也继承了她父辈的顽固思想，Elsa敬重他为长辈，却无法赞同他。

“Anna殿下呢？”Kai问，“最近总有殿下在城内瞎晃悠的传闻，她不会又——”

“嗯？不、不会。”Elsa说，余光透过大厅的窗户，看到外头一根长长的随风飘荡的绳子。她悄悄施法，把绳子末端冻上冰块，它就乖巧地落下，紧贴着城墙。至少在大厅里看不见它了。“我刚刚还在走廊看到她呢。”

“真的？”Kai不太信，可被Elsa（装出来的）坦诚目光说服了。但他还是忍不住多说一句：“若那传言是真的，作为Omega，在城里这么晃悠……”

“你不相信她吗？”

Kai绷紧脸：“我是太了解她了。”

Elsa微笑：“相信她一下吧。”

“好吧。”Kai苦笑，想到什么，立刻收敛了笑容，“说到Omega……”

“我说了，别再考虑找Omega的事了。”Elsa不客气地打断他。

见多识广的Kai百思不得其解，为何他那优异的女王Alpha始终找不到一位合适Omega。阿伦戴尔不是没有别的Omega，但这些人没有一个人试图勾引Elsa。是Elsa的魅力还不够吗？不，不，当然不会，若Elsa的魅力不足以吸引Omega，那这世界上的Alpha全都要因为无法繁衍而灭绝了。

但Elsa知道为什么。

想到城墙边缘的那根麻绳，Elsa不耐烦地用食指敲了敲王座的把手。

她该怎么跟Kai说，嗯？“我们家Omega成功假扮Alpha，获得了阿伦戴尔所有Omega的欢心”？

她有时真想把她的这位闲不住的妹妹关进屋里，只做她的人。但Elsa自然不会把自己曾经做过的愚蠢再做一次，所以她甚至可以帮Anna溜出去而瞒着Kai。

但你在外面好歹不要沾花惹草啊？

Elsa摇摇头，把自己满脑子小家子气的想法甩开，看向Kai：“今天有什么安排吗？”

“呃，实际上……没有了。”

习惯忙碌的女王无法相信：“现在还是早上。”

“是的，我也觉得奇怪，但最近大家越来越少求助于您了。”

Elsa没法不把事情往坏了想：“他们不相信我了？”

“不是的。大家最近都过得很好，所以我更加奇怪了。——但是陛下，我们先把这件事放到一边。实际上……”不知为何，Kai放慢语速，心虚地抬起眼观察Elsa的脸色：“我们迎来了一批Omega外宾。”

“Omega？”Elsa眯起眼，声音沉下去，“我以为我说‘我和Anna是伴侣’已经说得够清楚了。”

Kai擦了擦额头的汗，恭敬地弯腰站着，却不敢抬头看Elsa：“您应当尝试一下。”

“别做这种事，Kai。”Elsa站起身，“我不会迎接他们，你来招待，今晚之前让他们坐上回家的船。”

“不，不！陛下，他、他们应该已经到了。”

她错过了离开的最佳时期。优秀的Omega们刻意散发的信息素混杂在一起扑面而来，让许久未接触Omega的Alpha深吸一口气，皱着眉撇开头，思考自己该不该不顾礼节地直接离开。

与平日里毕恭毕敬的外宾不同，前来的Omega目标明确，豺狼似的目光刚一进入就锁定在王座上的Alpha身上。放肆的Omega信息素转瞬溢满大厅，Elsa沉着脸，硬是没让自己的信息素跟着流泻出来。

可她信息素的沉默显然造成了误解，Omega们用信息素展现的魅力一直没有回应，这对他们而言是个沉重打击。他们瞪着王位上一声不吭的Elsa半天，终于有一位Omega大着胆子说：“女王陛下，您是否听过您国家关于您和……公主的流言？”

Elsa一时回不了话，她还在适应这股过分强大的Omega信息素。于是那Omega继续说：“关于您可能是个Omega的流言？”

Elsa挑了挑眉，听到底下传来冷笑。Alpha被传为Omega被认作侮辱，但Elsa无法理解为何这种“认作”成立。她稍微缓过了劲，才站起身，对外宾们点头作为行礼，为自己之前的沉默不语道歉：“我失礼了。我国关于我和我的伴侣有误解，我不缺Omega——”她眯着眼看了看立在她身旁的Kai，“所以各位，非常抱歉，你们此行无法达成目的。为表歉意，我将为你们——”

“——不打算解释一下吗？”

Elsa惊讶地看向对方。“解释什么？”

“你是个Omega？”

“您是否有什么误解？我是Alpha。”

作为珍贵的人才，越强大的Omega越受宠爱，他们显然没受到过Elsa这样的对待，挑衅道：“真的？可我感受不到你的信息素啊。”

“我不需要你们的感受来证明自己是Alpha。”

Omega龇牙。他不觉得有Alpha能在这种信息素下无动于衷，扭头向同伴问道：“或许她确实不是Omega，即使是Omega也该有点反应。”

同伴很配合他：“或许是Beta？”

“还得是最糟糕的那种Beta，一点信息素都闻不到的那种。”

“哈哈哈，作为女王是Beta？Omega都比——”

“——闭嘴。”

Omega们打了个颤。

极具压迫感的信息素从这位看起来柔弱的Alpha身上散发出来，叫大家真切意识到面前的Alpha是个什么样的存在，但随着Elsa信息素愈发浓烈，他们已经无法说出道歉的话了。

Elsa看了一眼面露惊恐的Kai，下达了安置好外宾的命令，就不管不顾地离开了。

她很清楚她这么做意味着什么。

快步来到书房，Elsa坐到大沙发上，揉着眉心，长长地叹一口气。她这样是不是很像逃兵？但她实在不喜欢那种氛围。Alpha和Omega的信息素，与其说是身份的证明，倒更像个束缚。再怎么压抑自己，Elsa依旧被那些Omega的信息素影响到了，她对这样的自己感到不满。怎么可以用信息素的强大与否来选择伴侣呢？

对了，Anna。

趁着情欲被勾起，她干脆闭上眼，开始在脑海里勾勒这个女孩的样子，想象抚摸她身体的触感，想象女孩在她的抚摸下会如何颤抖和呻吟。Elsa费劲吞咽下口水，让自己懒散地陷进软沙发里，撩开自己的裙子，左手摸进内衣。她的阴茎在自己的想象和抚摸中逐渐坚挺。Anna。Anna。Anna。她咬牙切齿地在心底呼唤那个女孩的名字。她要捉住这总爱乱跑的红发女孩的脚踝，把她拉向自己，固定住她的大腿，插入她，让她满脸通红地哭喊自己的名字——

“Elsa！”

Elsa猛地从沙发上弹起来。她震惊地看着自己想象中的妹妹化为现实，向自己走来。她的下体正硬得发疼，却不得不装出一切正常的样子：

“Anna！你、你怎么——”

……但她的口吃大概暴露了她的局促。

Anna瞪她一眼。这让Elsa更加心虚，只能傻愣愣地站在原地，眼瞅着Anna麻利地脱掉自己的上衣，轻轻一推，就把这位本应强壮的Alpha推回到她的座位上，跨前一步，坐在Elsa的大腿上。

Elsa还是努力想做出寻常的样子。不管怎么说，自慰的时候被意淫对象捉到也太丢脸了。但Elsa的眼睛离不开Anna半裸的上身，发觉自己的下体愈发坚挺，困在内裤里，疼得要爆炸了。她的凸起离Anna的臀部只有一厘米远，于是她不动声色地往后挪了一点，放软声音问：“对不起，Anna，是不是我的信息素影响到你了？”

Anna的脸红红的，看向她：“是。”她抿抿嘴唇，身体前倾亲了亲Elsa，没有意识到自己说话的声音发紧，“所以你要负责。”

小她三岁的妹妹在试图开启一场床戏前总显得刻意，刻意地扭捏、刻意地眨眼，试图装出对床事熟练的样子，却对自己的笨拙毫无意识，没意识到自己在撒娇的时候会紧张得绷紧肌肉，声音在破音的边缘徘徊。这些都让她显得非常……

可爱。

Elsa挺了挺身。

Anna已经撩开了Elsa的裙子，成功发现这位Alpha早就勃起的阴茎。不知为何，发现这点后，她却走了神，握着Elsa的阴茎笑着说“好硬”的时候极为敷衍，连带着接下来在Elsa面前蹲下都心不在焉。

你在想什么？Elsa盯着眼前的女孩，心想。她闻到对方散发出来的信息素气味，像盛夏森林里若有若无的淡淡花香。Elsa很喜欢这味道，作为信息素，它甚至没有多少情欲的成分在，与红发女孩试图装出的淫欲相反，它反而有让这位Alpha安心的味道，让她想要安定地抱着这位信息素源头抱上一整天。

也与那群刻意的Omega完全相反。

想起刚刚的事情，Elsa很不愉快，伸手拦住了心不在焉的女孩的下一步动作：“不，Anna，去床上。”

她这话太过突兀，自然获得了Anna茫然的回望。Elsa忍不住摸摸她的脑袋，弯腰将浑身赤裸的Anna抱起，施法变出冰做的薄纱给她盖上，缓步走向卧室。

今天的小火苗格外安静。出了什么事吗？感受到Anna乖乖抵在自己颈间的脑袋和她平稳的呼吸声，Elsa有些不安，却不知该如何开口。精力旺盛的女孩一直以来都很爱走神，但在做爱的时候走神这么多次实属罕见。她的魅力有这么糟糕吗？Elsa皱着眉想，一路抱着Anna来到卧室，侧过头看看她，果然……还在走神。

心底升起一股火气，却舍不得撒气到对方身上，最后也只能投降似的把她小心翼翼地放在铺了厚厚被子的床上，动动手指操纵冰纱好好地玩弄了一番她的身体，才终于收获女孩的回神。看着女孩深绿色眼底重新燃起的情欲，Elsa感到燥热不安。

她知晓自己关不住她的女孩，红发的她像鹰隼，仿佛随时会长出巨大的翅膀，离她的姐姐而去，飞向她原本的蓝天；Elsa也不会选择关她，她喜欢她的天使在广阔天地里奔跑的样子。正因如此，Elsa才感到如此挫败。

“你总是走神。”Elsa低声说，“在想什么？”

她问完这句话就停下手，耐心等待Anna的回应。被挑起欲望的Anna久等等不来她的下一步动作，呜咽着，哀求地说：“你啊。在想你。”

“骗人。”Elsa嘀咕。她知道把情欲正旺的妹妹晾着很缺德，却忍不住坏心，好让Anna总是失焦的深绿眼睛重新望向自己。她又在想谁？是白天偷溜出去遇到的哪个Alpha、Beta、Omega？她会不会哪天又带来个某小岛的Alpha，说她要跟别人结婚了？

看着我呀，我最亲爱、最亲爱的妹妹，只看着我呀。

Alpha委屈地想着，阴茎头顶着Anna湿透了的下体，稍一用力，就插了进去。

被Anna的内里紧紧掐着最敏感的部位，让Elsa头皮发麻，长呼出一口气。她没缓太久，立刻抽插起来。在色情的水声下，Anna再没法装出魅惑的样子，像披着狼皮的羔羊被用最凶狠的方式剥开伪装，猛兽面具下草食动物的娇弱身份让她变得愈加色情。她的声音支离破碎。她哭泣着，掐着身下的被子，想要远离这场过分激烈的情事；身体却同时向Elsa的方向挺起，不知羞耻地渴求她的下一步入侵。

这个时候，Elsa的视线从Anna的脸离开，望向她的下体。

那里挺立着Beta的阴茎。

Elsa停止抽插。

“转过来。”她说。

Anna可以骗得过别人，但骗不过Elsa。她比任何人都了解她，早在Anna分化的当晚就嗅出了她Beta的身份。

所以，当自称Omega的小公主在分化一年后找上Elsa，说她发情了的时候，Alpha展现出来的困惑不是因为Anna那间隔过长的发情期，而是因为Anna决定隐瞒的行为。她试探着问：“一年才？”

Beta像发情的Omega一样将大腿紧紧叠起，没有读出姐姐问句里的暗示，抬头反问：“不行？”

Elsa盯着Anna看了好久，确定这位分离十三年后重聚、对她说的第一个要求就是“我们都不要彼此隐瞒”的妹妹当真决定了隐瞒。苦涩感在舌根蔓延，鱼儿却选择咬上Anna那直得过分的鱼钩，俯身帮助她的妹妹缓解所谓Omega难熬的发情期。她想不明白原因，敏感的天性叫她不敢戳穿妹妹的谎言，只好乖巧地选择等待。

似乎是由于这个别扭的原因，Alpha在为她的“Omega”服务的时候，却莫名觉得自己是某些不讲理的爱情小说里那被迫和Alpha交欢的可怜Omega。

她的Alpha——错了，是她的“Omega”，在动情之时，要求道：“Elsa……标记我！”

标记她？Elsa感到疑惑。Beta的假腺体可以被咬破，但无法标记，所以这个动作不会造成任何结果。可她身下的妹妹情绪过于激动，Elsa犹豫着，俯身吻上Anna的后颈，唇间的凉意激起Anna的哆嗦。

如今一A多O会被判刑，所以Omega单向地被绑缚的历史早已过去，Alpha在选择标记Omega时也会特别小心。Anna是想要借此绑住她吗？她是觉得，Elsa她会以为自己和Anna绑定，从此再也不会离开她吗？

Elsa张开嘴，轻轻咬破了Anna的腺体。浓郁的信息素冲得Elsa一阵晕眩，让她一瞬间产生了错觉，好像她当真标记了一位Omega，从此就将和这位Omega牢牢绑定。

好吧，那就这样吧。Elsa轻舔Anna的后颈，像猫咪用舌头舔舐自己的爪子。

我是你的了。

Alpha在心里默默地对她的Beta这么说道，总算高兴了起来。

回到现实，Elsa在下达转身的要求后，不等Anna回神，就略显强硬地将Anna翻了个身，不客气地重新插回去，继续她未完的动作。

Elsa不太喜欢后入的姿势，因为那会让她看不见Anna的表情。但Anna在这个姿势下更敏感，她就常用。

Alpha观察着Anna的表情，俯身握住了Beta立起的阴茎，快速撸动起来。被她插得欲仙欲死的Beta对抑制剂的药效过去一事毫无察觉。双重夹击下，Beta尖叫着，阴道剧烈收缩，Elsa被紧得两腿发软，差点丢脸地跌到Anna身上。

坦白说，Elsa的这种行为有些许报复的意思。你要瞒着我，那我就假装不知道……

但别的她可不管。

Elsa马上要射了，却憋着一口气，弯下腰，给被情欲折磨得发狂的Beta加上了最后一根稻草——她咬开了Anna后颈的腺体。

她同Beta一起高潮了。

Elsa回过神时，Anna正在她身下抽抽搭搭地哭泣，Alpha这才开始反思自己这次是否做得太过了头，正想躺到Anna身边好好安慰她，Anna却呼唤她的名字，抢先转过身，手紧紧扣住Elsa的手腕，使的劲大得过分，疼得Elsa倒抽一口冷气。被某种思绪纠缠的Anna对此毫无察觉，哭泣声还没停下，就迅速说：“我有一件很重要的事要跟你说。我不是Omega，我是Beta。我骗了你。”

Elsa长呼出一口气，终于把心底那块吊着的石头给放下了。放下的结果是她恢复到了平时的状态，想要就Beta这件事好好调侃一番自己的妹妹，可Anna说完那句话就在她身下缩成一团一直哭，迟钝的Alpha这才意识到，Omega与Beta身份的变化，对她的妹妹而言，是多么重要的事情。她试图把Anna捂着脸的手拉开，Anna却躲着她。

她只好侧躺在Anna身边，凑上前呼唤她：“Anna？”

“对不起……”

Elsa抓着Anna双手的手腕：“看着我。”

“对不起——”

“看着我！”

Anna终于松了手。她的眼睛哭得又红又肿，可怜巴巴地望着Elsa。这副表情，即使Elsa当真在气头上，都没法发出来了。她心疼地捧着Anna的脸，抹去她的眼泪：“为什么呢？”

“什么？”

“你我都不该是会在乎这种事情的人。”Elsa说。

“我真的很抱歉——”Anna下意识地道歉，又立刻反应过来，“等等，什么？”

她愣愣地看向浅笑不语的Elsa，眼睛眨了又眨。

“……你从一开始就知道？”

Elsa点头，眼瞅着Anna的脸色变得铁青：“我的演技有那么差吗？所有人都知道？”

“不，应该只有我一个人知道。你的演技骗过了所有人，包括Kai，所以有段时间我怀疑我才是错的那个人——直到我看到你在厨房用巧克力和糖浆做你的‘抑制剂’。”

Anna刚刚因情欲褪去的脸红马上回来了：“那、那是……我是说——”

“好喝吗？”

“……好喝。”

难得能在自己伶牙俐齿的妹妹面前占上风，Elsa的心情愈加好了。她再次发起进攻：“抑制剂对身体不好，你不要再喝了。”

“什——！你怎么知道我——不，等等，这是当然的，鉴于我一直没露出我Beta的——”

“但你今天露出来了。”

Anna迅速摸了摸自己的下身。很遗憾，它已经缩回去了。“不可能！”

“因为我让那位小贩把你的抑制剂稀释过了。”

“但——这——天啊！”Anna抓乱自己的头发，终于认清现实，“那我这一年来都在干什么？”

“我以为你是有什么难言之隐呢。早知道是这种小事，就早点戳穿你了。”

“这才不是小事！”

“不是吗？”Elsa耸耸肩，“那么，如果我是Omega，而你是Alpha的话，你该怎么办？”

“怎么办？”Anna不屑，“那不是很好吗？这根本不是问题。”

“如果我们俩都是Omega呢？”

“呃？这有些麻烦。”Anna嘀嘀咕咕，“不过我们俩体质都挺好，兴许当了Omega也能假装成Beta。”

“Alpha和Alpha？”

“那我们俩就是老大！谁也别想妨碍我们。”Anna回应得迅速，似乎之前就想过这个问题，“我们的能力加起来全世界最佳，别人爱怎么抱怨怎么抱怨，有本事跟我们随便哪个打一架。”

Elsa止不住笑：“所以我不管是什么，你都会爱我。”

“当然啊！”

“那为什么你会觉得我不会用同样的态度爱你呢？”

Elsa坦率地迎上Anna的墨绿色眼睛，这位小公主红了脸。她目光飘移，支支吾吾地解释：“我、我没这么想……只是，Elsa你这么重视国事，所以我就觉得你会很在乎和Omega生下优秀的子嗣……”

“这倒有点对。”

“是、是吧！我就说嘛，我很了解你——”

“——但是，你忽视了重要的一点。”Elsa打断她，握住她的手，说：

“关于我有多么爱你这件事。”

她身体前倾，和Anna额头抵着额头，注视着Anna这浓郁如盛夏森林的绿眼睛。这双绿眼睛怎么会因她是哪种身份起变化呢？

她爱的可是这片盛夏啊。

（全文完）


End file.
